


Elysian

by Blanca21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca21/pseuds/Blanca21
Summary: A maddening transition it became, but there was no stopping it. Both of them were beyond pleased to cease. And Mikasa didn’t want to let it go.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I must have banged my head somewhere, lols! But seriously, these past few days my hands were itching to write EM. I so wanna write something between them before 112 will be animated. 
> 
> Before you proceed to read, I’d like to warn you that this is unbetaed, so probably you might spot some errors and inaccuracies. 
> 
> PS: This is my second attempt writing smut, which I could only hope will not terrify you.

As soon as the door closed, a new realm was open, and it was purely to give gratification that hadn’t been tapped more than at least two days. Their bodies collided swiftly, his hand lodged on her hips, and fingers slid insider her shirt. She mewled, burned by his touch, and all of it did nothing to placate the heat scorching her gut.

Before she could vent out another word, a hand viciously pulled her, slamming his lips to hers. A tiny groan ripped from her throat as he was ravishing every dip of her mouth — nipping and sucking her lower lip. And when she hitched to take some air, pleasure spiked to another degree. Utterly blissful insanity drifted her apart, and merely pulled back into an entire piece as he licked her tongue, appealing to imitate each stroke — and she did.

Weightless, her head floated on cloud nine, and Eren’s firm grip was her only anchor; she was losing control of every step, simply buoyed by his pressure as he was incessantly grinding, touching her the right places were calling forth pleasures that she never knew had existed. And where his hands laid, anticipation merely intensified.

With force from his body, her back hit the bed, swallowed by a thick and soft duvet. Her legs being parted, only to see Eren above her, laboriously breathing, face flushing deep red and emerald orbs hazy glowing under the candlelight. 

His fingers delicately mapping from her cheeks to her pliant lips, thumb rubbing with tenderness. 

Flicking her eyes back to his, Eren’s eyes were hooded in craving.

Mikasa bit her lips, an attempt to conceal her whimper escaping from her mouth. Her heart almost exploded, aching, but in a good way. The kind of throb leaving her to want more. The dissonance around them vanished, and what only exist was this—them inside the room drowned in their lasciviousness.

Both breathed not a single word out, solely eyes glinted in undiluted thirst.

Impatient, Mikasa’s hand glided into his hair, feeling each hair sliding to her palm, then clenched it furiously. He hummed in relish, before claiming his lips once again, kissing her but this time faint, savoring the texture of his lips, tongue, and the heat oozing from their skin.

When the need for air was apparent, lips smacked in separation, resounding the entire room, but neither cared how utterly humiliating it sounded, nor disgusted of the sliver of their spit connected. They were mainly fixated on consuming the heat that dominated them.

Mikasa panted heavily, heart palpitating in trepidation. Helpless, a moan broke out when Eren settled himself on her slender neck, and languidly lapped her nape. Unrepentant, he repeated it. But this time, it unhurriedly tasted from her shoulder to the back of her ear. He nipped the lobe, heightening the sweltering heat pooling her center.

Blood drained from her face when her shirt was split apart into two pieces; buttons were flying, and the said shirt was thrown across the room, barely recognizable.

“Eren!” She whispered in indignation, anxious to be found out by other people. She shoved his body a distance to cast a gaze.

“Hmm, I’ve got spare,” he said casually.

“I don’t want your spare!” she spat back. 

Seemed to be apathetic of her concern, his nose dived on her throat, inhaling deeply before placing a kiss. He planted his head right on her center, hearing her ponderous heartbeat, though his hands were gone unnoticed to her attention as the left gliding back and forth on her belly, and the right was resting on her back, going above to snap the binder.

“What seems to a problem with that?” His low, uncaring tone. 

She scowled, “You know the reason, Eren.”

People would ask, suspicious even more, and that was the least she needed.

Viciously, he pulled away from her chest, and stabbed her with an angry look, “No, I don’t,” virile in his voice, “Please, care to elaborate why you think so.”

Her jaws clenched, slanted her eyes away from and looked above the ceiling. “This is wrong,” and she finally admitted it for the first time, and it brought nothing but distaste.

Indeed, this was anything but correct to people’s eyes, to her comrade, and even to Armin. She could only imagine the scornful looks once they caught a gist of their tryst. Immorality was what she led to believe this was. 

A moral person wouldn’t sleep with their only family, and no sane person would ever do. But Eren blatantly refused to concur, claiming he had never once considered her that way. But in a stranger’s eyes, this was a repulsive relationship, developed by lack of guidance. 

The thing between them that kept occurring almost every day was a huge mistake, and so often it left her in debauchery. However, no matter how they constantly believed it won’t repeat, they’d only find themselves both naked in bed—his bed most of the time, panting each name as they would chase their orgasm.

A maddening transition it became, but there was no stopping it. Both of them were beyond pleased to cease. And Mikasa didn’t want to let it go. No, it was impossible. A morsel it had begun, but the taste had left a mark that she would continually hunt for it. 

Instead of answering her, he hummed. His fingers resided on her belly, skimmed in a tortuous manner — taking his time mapping her flesh until his palm cradled on her face. Gripping her chin, she heaved heavily, ensuring his green orbs were all Mikasa could see.

“I like seeing you cum,” her legs jolted.

He shifted, lowering his head beneath her torso, where sweat beaded. Eren’s lips grazing her slicked chest but not kissing it. He pulled the bra down then threw it haphazardly at the ground where it joined her ruined shirt.

“And them seeing you in my cloth bothers you that so much, you better give them a good excuse because,” the voice went down a few octaves, “I don’t give a two fucks about what they think,” she shamelessly whimpered. 

Mikasa sighed once his mouth laved on her breast. Pleasure corroded her when he bit her nipple hard; the sensation went straight to her core, throbbing for more. 

“Neh, for you think this is wrong is so fucked up,” she murmured, “when you badly want it, ” said he as he enunciated each word thoroughly into her ear. Her poor body responded with waves of shiver running down to her spine, and tendrils of hair raising at the back of her neck.

Her skirt was tugged down by his relentless hand. The air lashed to her skin, and she definitely could feel the viscous liquid on her soaked underwear.

In haste, his knuckle tentatively scratched where her bundle of nerves hiding. Mikasa’s body arched as he did it again and frowned when he pulled it back. He was doing it purposely upon seeing his mouth curled up in satisfaction.

That teasing bastard, she silently cursed as her teeth gnashed in frustration.

Never once in her thought that Eren had this side.

“Eren,” tossing her head up, she glared.

“Be patient,” he crudely stated, separating himself for a brief time.

Sheets rustled. Peering above her, Eren discarded his shirt, watching his hand went to his fly, and soon his trousers were gone. Mikasa hitched, legs quivered as grey orbs trailed from his torso to his leaned chest, then finally drifted down to where his notable erection stood, weeping. 

Years had passed, and all changes had done excellently to Eren’s body, and it couldn’t be ignored how fine his form was to her — more than fine if she allowed herself to speak freely. She’d lose count of how many times she’d witness him bare, however, it never faltered to leave her breathless — and obliterating her senses completely most of the time. But she wasn’t an unwilling victim. 

Lust coursed through her veins. Unbearably, her core clenched, milking something that wasn’t yet filled. Her eyes waned, lips biting, and goosebumps crawling on her skin as her mind conjured filthy thoughts and fantasies, imaging herself to be penetrated and pound to oblivion, over and over again. 

The need was too evident that she couldn’t steer her sight from his length. It felt perverted and yet not. There was no purpose why she should. They had done the act several times. 

Sitting up, her hands unconsciously reached to touch him, feel the emanating warmth from him, and caress his hard flesh, and at least taunt him to alleviate her body’s grief and inflict her the pleasure she sought. 

“Put your hands where it belongs,” he said derisively, swatting her hand.

Rather than being offended by such a domineering command, her clit tingled in titillation, worsening the state of her arousal. 

The world whirled. Within an instant, she found herself flipped, chest slumped roughly on the thick duvet and back entirely vulnerable on the air. Alarmed by startling aggressiveness, Mikasa’s head swiveled in question. 

“Ere-aah!” Cutting her off as soon his smoldering member slide through her bundle of nerves. Mikasa’s legs trembled; an insurmountable pleasure pierced her. 

Chilly air breezed passed to them, flickering the candle on the table. However, his sultry hand rectified the glacier temperature. His palm flat out caressed her back, then hoisted her up on all fours, in which she immediately clutched the headboard for support. 

Heat entwined as his frame encased her lithe form. His firm muscles, vibration, ragged breath swarming to her neck were exquisitely felt by Mikasa, and she, without thinking, made a claim— he was only for her. A promise whispered to the wind and moon its witness. 

Surprise took over her coherence when his fingers parted her lips and pressed her wet cunt, and she was certain it was dripping down her thighs. 

“Eren, stop teasing,” she pleaded, voice trembling. 

Eren merely ignored her and began to lazily kiss her shoulder blade. It was infuriating that her world was on the verge of collapsing—no; she was going insane, and yet he was so composed, almost unaffected. 

“Eren,” her raspy tone, begging once more as self-preservation wasn’t important now. 

“I know, I know,” he mumbled, his finger excruciating slowly sliding inside her. She was crumpled to pieces as he thrust, but this wasn’t enough to satiate her. She longed for more, and he definitely knew what it was. 

“You’ve made me so mad,” He uttered. 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” she heaved. 

“Of course, feigning ignorance won’t work on me, Mi-“ another finger slid in, grounding her slit with his sluggish pace, though he never missed her to graze her clit.

“ka,” fiery breath fanned right on her neck, and she, slave to her desires, unconsciously tilted to give better access as he nipped and suck, ensuring to leave a welt mark.

“sa,” he finally said, gleefully, taking delight in her frustration.

He curled his fingers, pressing the certain spot that made her back arched and mind in frenzy. Her lips beyond numbed as she did her hardest to stifle her moans. 

As soon as the wave came to wash, another one was building up, though it wasn’t sufficient, and she couldn’t fathom the reason.

Perspiration riveted on her nose, “E-eren, p-please,” her gruff as the agonizing pace had yet ceased. Her knuckles were white from gripping the headboard. It was pure self-control not to tackle him down and get herself off. No, she wouldn’t dare, despite how comprising it was for her. 

Because in the recess of her thoughts and fantasies, a desire to be controlled by him and subjected to his mercy was born, and that’s the vile part she kept hidden.

“Tell me how could be this wrong when you just came on to my hands?” 

“I..ah,” his calloused thumb caressed her clit in circles, “don’t know,” she exhaled.  
“because it never was,” his low undertone.

Her skin squelched as his fingers slipped out, juices streaming down her thighs.

“or will it ever be wrong,” he supplied as he grabbed her black mane, shifting her head so he could kiss her fully on the lips. So chaste and soothing.

“You aren’t allowed to think that way,” kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

She nodded in concede. He’s right. How can something feel so good can be so wrong at the same time?

He moved, hands clamped her waist, and before she realized, his thick member slithered inside her wet sheath. Mikasa thrashed, hands on the brink of breaking the board, and head sunk on the pillow as she wailed loudly.

“Fucking hell, you always feel good,”

Another pound and her hips bucked in thrill. Stomach tightened in twisted knot as their skin slapped, adding her excitement. Her nerves were too sensitive, leaving her to feel as another white, hot sensation was coiling from her thighs, going to the center, waiting to burst.

The bed groaned by their feral activity, and she neither cared anymore about the board smashing into the wall. All that mattered was reaching her completion.

Lifting her rear, he pushed further.

She gasped.

His hard member assaulted that spot again. Her body went taut. By another press, she was gone, mind went into oblivion, and body convulsed as her orgasm stormed her.

She screamed powerfully, muted by a pillow on her face.

Her heat clamped Eren’s hard shaft tightly. He groaned.

“Shit,” she heard and a couple of profanity she couldn’t make out.

He flat out pulled out and burst near her legs.

The consequences took a toll on her body, as she had no energy to spare. Her body slumped on the thick duvet, in which the obscure aroma of their sex and sweat mingled. Her limbs were too exhausted to move.

Not caring Eren at the moment, she curled up, panting continuously.

Out of the blue, an arm wound around her stomach, pulling her to his chest. By then, a sheet sprawled to cover them as the chilly night began to manifest.

His head nuzzled on her shoulder blades, “I’m sorry,” placing a swift kiss on her neck, “for being unnecessarily rough.”

Her hands locked his, “I..” she paused, squeezing his fingers in comfort, “It doesn’t bother me at all. I enjoyed it.”

“Really?”

She shifted, turned around to face him. Lips thinned, she flicked her grey eyes at him, “I don’t mind you doing it again,” she gulped.

“Alright, perhaps next time,” he murmured, eyes dwindled, before he loudly yawned.

“Perhaps,” she spoke timidly, fingers drawing some pattern on his skin. She stared at him, at least for the last time, reveling in the sight of his serene face before allowing herself to succumb sleeping. 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> err? Let me know what you think.


End file.
